In My Dreams
by Shambling Silk
Summary: Harry has a dream about Draco
1. Default Chapter

In My Dreams  
by  
Shambling Silk  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters created by J.K. Rowling ~ Thank you for creating such a wonderful world. This is a Draco/Harry pairing, those offended please leave now. Thank you. This is my first attempt at fanfic Reviews wanted and appreciated.  
  
***********  
  
My dreams of you are so intense, they feel so real. The weight of your body pressed against mine, the way you stretch when you're still half asleep. I place a kiss atop your silky blond hair.  
  
"Harry, babe" you whisper drowsily.  
  
"Ssh...Dray...,"I gently place a finger on your lips, "lay still and let me love you."  
  
I run my fingers over your body following them with my tongue. As my hands slide of your body, my tongue finds one of you nipples, you gasp. Ah I found one of Draco Malfoy's hot spots. I then begin to nip at you with my teeth, you begin to moan.  
  
My hands are drifting southward and I capture your morning wood...  
  
"Harry baby...ohh that feels soo good..."  
  
  
And then I wake..."Draco," I whimper... 


	2. Mail

In My Dreams  
by  
Shambling Silk  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters created by J.K. Rowling ~ Thank you for creating such a wonderful world. This is a Draco/Harry pairing, those offended please leave now. Thank you. This is my first attempt at fanfic Reviews wanted and appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed first chapter... I have several different ideas in my head just based on that chapter. I might use the same chapter in a new story and go a different way, which is why that was so short...This chapter is a short one too...  
  
***********  
  
"Draco..." I whimper, the sound of my voice filled with longing and need. I roll over and quietly turn off my alarm clock. "Ron," I call from my bed, "it is time to get up."  
  
"I don't want to...Potions test today...want to stay in bed..." my best friend mumbled.  
  
"Come on, Ron, we are going to miss breakfast," I call while fastening my school robe, that makes him start moving. The boy loves to eat, I think fondly...  
  
  
************  
  
Just as I am finishing eating, Hedwig flies in with my mail.  
  
"Can I read your copy of the Daily Prophet, Harry?" Ron asks.  
  
"Of course," I reply absently while staring at the letter I had just received.  
  
"You're in my dreams," was all it said.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I think you have some competition," Ron says while reading the parchment from over my shoulder.  
  
"Ginny did you write this?" I ask her quietly.  
  
"No, Harry, I already told..." She whispers so Ron cannot hear "but I wonder..." she says absently while staring over at Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Flashback

In My Dreams  
by  
Shambling Silk  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters created by J.K. Rowling ~ Thank you for creating such a wonderful world. This is a Draco/Harry pairing, those offended please leave now. Thank you. This is my first attempt at fanfic Reviews wanted and appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed first chapter... I have several different ideas in my head just based on that chapter. I might use the same chapter in a new story and go a different way, which is why that was so short...  
  
***********  
  
"No, Harry, I already told..." She whispers so Ron cannot hear "but I wonder..." she says absently while staring over at Draco Malfoy. A memory from not too long flashes though her mind.  
  
**********  
  
It was a beautiful September day and you and I were down by the lake, snagging. Our robes and your shirt were laying in a discarded pile beside us. I was roaming your chest with my hands and my mouth was following their path.   
  
You were lying on your back with your hands by your side with your eyes closed. "Dray...oh, Draco," you moaned.  
  
My head snapped up. "What did you call me?" I asked in a quiet voice.  
  
You opened your eyes and looked at me, "I called you, Gin, sweetheart, like I always do." You replied softly, pleading me with your emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry are you gay?"  
  
"NO!...no of course not... I love you, Ginny Weasley..." You said quickly, too quickly.  
  
"Harry, I love you, too, but I am not in love with you. I don't think you're in love with me either."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" You stutter.  
  
"I've been using you, Harry, well a little anyway. You see I'm in love with Neville who is in love with Hermione who is in love with Ron. Since you and I have always been around each other and my family loves you so much, I thought it might work out between us. Or at least it might have made Neville jealous. So what's the story between you and Draco?"  
  
"There is no story, Ginny"  
  
"Come on, Harry, you can trust me."  
  
"There really is nothing between us. Draco Malfoy doesn't know I exist, he will never love me. I can't bear to think what would happen if he found out. I don't even know what I feel and could you imagine what would happen if Lucius and Voldemort found out. I mean they would not think twice about using him to get to me... You can not tell anyone, EVER! I mean it Ginny, I will not let that stupid Slytherin be my down fall."  
  
"Well I guess that answers my question, doesn't it?" 


	4. Common Room

In My Dreams  
by  
Shambling Silk  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters created by J.K. Rowling ~ Thank you for creating such a wonderful world. This is a Draco/Harry pairing, those offended please leave now. Thank you. This is my first attempt at fanfic Reviews wanted and appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed first chapter... I have several different ideas in my head just based on that chapter. I might use the same chapter in a new story and go a different way, which is why that was so short...  
  
***********  
  
It had been a long day. The Potions exam had been brutal. We are in the Gryffindor common, you are sitting on lap and I am breathing in your strong scent. Draco...oh, Dray...  
  
"Harry... Harry, stop daydreaming about Malfoy."  
  
"What?" I blink and focus on Ginny Weasley, who was sitting on my lap. We had agreed to keep up appearances, because we did not (okay I didn't) want anyone (especially that Slytherin bastard) to know I was gay. I could just see the headlines in the Daily Prophet and they were not pretty let me tell you.  
  
"I think Draco sent that letter this morning...He was watching you very intently at breakfast...I think he wants you too."  
  
"What, are you crazy, Ginny?" I exclaim while gently nibbling on your earlobe.  
  
"I think you should meet with him and tell him-"  
  
"You ARE crazy!"  
  
"Harry, listen to me. I know you think Malfoy hates you, but what if it is all an act. What if he is suffering the same way you?"  
  
"The Slytherin Prince actually have feelings for me. Oh, yeah, he does- hate and disdain. He probably wants to serve me on a platter to Voldemort." I say snidely. "I have to go, Gin, I am not feeling so good. I am going to lie down. 


	5. Invisibility

In My Dreams  
by  
Shambling Silk  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters created by J.K. Rowling ~ Thank you for creating such a wonderful world. This is a Draco/Harry pairing, those offended please leave now. Thank you. This is my first attempt at fanfic Reviews wanted and appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed first chapter... I have several different ideas in my head just based on that chapter. I might use the same chapter in a new story and go a different way, which is why that was so short...  
  
***********  
  
Only I did not go lie down, I went to my room and grabbed my father's invisibility cloak and went for a walk. I ended up in the library, how I got there I don't really remember. I was thinking about my Slytherin Prince, god I am so pathetic, lusting after him...lov- no wait I DO NOT love, it is just a crush. Maybe I can find some help in the Restricted Section. As I move toward the Restricted Area, I notice you, my Slytherin Prince. Draco...oh my darling Dray... why are you here? I think to myself. I move closer to where you are sitting. I hear you muttering under your breath.  
  
"Damn, Potter...why can't it be the Mudblood or Weasel...why does it have to be my Gryffindor King..."  
  
I look down at the book you are reading: Curses of the Heart: The lust and the love-how to make yourself or the one who wants you stop. You knows, I think to myself, my mind spinning madly and my heart beating wildly...wait a minute why would you call me your Gryffindor King...could you possibly have feels for...was Ginny right? Dou you send that letter?  
  
I decide I must touch you...I run my fingers through you hair.  
  
"Who-who's there?" You croak. I can see the fear in your eyes.  
  
"Shh, Dray, it is the one who loves you." I whisper softly in your ear.  
  
"Harry." My name a sigh on your lips.  
  
I turn and walk away a small smile on my lips. 


	6. The Lake

In My Dreams  
  
by  
  
Shambling Silk  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters created by J.K. Rowling ~ Thank you for creating such a wonderful world. This is a Draco/Harry pairing, those offended please leave now. Thank you. This is my first attempt at fanfic Reviews wanted and appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed Sorry it took so long...Computer crashed several times finally bought a new one.  
  
***********  
  
That night I went to bed knowing that you feel something for me. My dreams were filled with you, touching you, loving you.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning I woke up wondering about a plan of attack would I romance you or do a secret admirer thing (even though you would prolly realise it was me) or would I let you came to me. Maybe Ginny has some advice, I'll speak to her at breakfast...Oh, that reminds me.  
  
"RON!!! SNAPE MARRIED VOLDEMORT!!"  
  
God just once I wish he would wake up on his own.  
  
*********  
  
"Hi, Gin, I need your advice." I whisper into you ear as I sit next to you in the Great Hall. "You were right about what we talked about last night. Can we eat lunch out by the lake?"  
  
Your eyes widen as you glance over at the Slytherin table. "Sure, Harry, I love you, too." You say loudly enough for Neville to hear.  
  
*********  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Well, Gin, Last night after our discussion, I grabbed my fathers cloak and went to the library. HE was in the Restricted Section, looking at a book, mumbling about finding a way to get rid of his feelings for me."  
  
"Oh, Harry, that's great, I am so happy for you!"  
  
"Whoa, Ginny, slow down we're not together yet, an we might not be."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Voldemort, Lucius, remember? I'm not even sure how to go about this. How do I approach him, will we keep our relationship secret, does he even want a relationship or just a quick shag, do we-"  
  
"Harry, Harry, calm down! How about you write him a letter asking him to meet you, so you can talk?"  
  
"But where would we meet?"  
  
"How about the Room of Requirement? Send the letter with a school owl, Hedwig is too noticeable."  
  
"You are right, Gin. I knew you would help me. I would have sent Hedwig and that would have defeated the purpose." 


End file.
